herofandomcom-20200223-history
Soul Calibur
Soul Calibur is the spirit sword created to combat Soul Edge and is known as the protagonist in the Soul series. It has the power to purify all evil, mainly that associated with the Evil Sword. However Soul Calibur is becoming manipulative like her brother weapon Soul Edge, for her purpose to bring order in a ruthless way. It contains a spirit refered to as Elysium. While initially an outright heroine, Soul Calibur starts to become more antagonistic in the later installments. Design Like its evil counterpart Soul Edge, Soul Calibur often alters her form constantly in the series, with a type of sword being her primary weapon of choice for appearance; Several unique traits however are almost always present, the fact that she appears in shimmering blue color, and crystalline texture. She has however taken the form of ordinary weapons as well, such as the case of Krita Yuga jian, Xianghua's sword, or the hidden form of a greatsword that Siegfried is capable of wielding in Soul Calibur V ''called Soul Calibur (Hidden). Another interesting feature to note is the fact that the sword itself is a living entity. It contains a spirit referred to as Elysium. History ''Soulcalibur Prior to events of the game, Soul Calibur (which at the time was going by the disguise of Krita Yuga) was stolen by a monk named Kong Xiuquiang, who handed the weapon to his wife Chai Xiangfei, the mother of Chai Xianghua. Eventually Xianghua later inherited the sword, unaware of its hidden power. WhenXianghua made her way to Ostriensburg Castle, the sword revealed its true form and power to the imperial guard. Xianghua used the sword to successfully destroy Soul Edge, but as a result, the sword was left trapped within the Astral Chaos after the triumph. Soulcalibur II Following its triumph against Soul Edge, Soul Calibur was left trapped within the Astral Chaos. Unable to escape, the spirit sword's evil counterpart began to exploit its power and fused into an evil version of the sword. By fusing with Soul Calibur, Soul Edge would be able to return back into the real world, and wreck as it did previously. However, just before Soul Edge succeeded, Raphael Sorel (who was heroic at the time) pierced the eye of the soon-to-be reborn Soul Edge; at the same time in the Astral Chaos, Siegfried freed the spirit sword and used it to destroy the other counterpart of Soul Edge in the otherworldly realm. Soul Calibur then trapped Soul Edge into a seemingly unbreakable embrace, leaving both swords from causing any further harm in the real world. Soulcalibur III & IV Eventually, a new Nightmare soon took form in the real world and began to wreck havoc like its predecessor. To counter this destruction, a warlock named Zasalamel freed both swords from their eternal embrace and handed them both to Siegfried and Nightmare respectively. The two knights then clashed with both swords for the battle of the ages, in a true battle against good and evil. Soulcalibur V As the battle finally came to an end, Siegfried and Soul Calibur stood triumph against Nightmare and Soul Edge, with the former perishing and the latter ceasing to exist once more. Feeling its job was complete for now, Soul Calibur fell silent, whilst Siegfried continued to hold on to the docile blade until the cursed sword reappeared once more. Seventeen years passed, and Soul Calibur suddenly transformed into a one-handed sword. Seeing this transformation, Siegfried new that a new Soul Edge and Nightmare had emerged. Seeing that he was growing too old to wield the holy blade, he decided it was time to find a new warrior that was worthy to wield it. Eventually, he found a promising candidate in the form of Patroklos Alexander, the son of the late Sophitia Alexandra. Patroklos used the sword to defeat Tira and rescue his sister Pyrrha, however when his sister was transformed into her malfested form, Patroklos was force to retreat. Siegfried began to have second thoughts about Patroklos wielding the blade, so he ordered Z.W.E.I to confiscate it from him, however during the battle Soul Calibur transformed once more into a Iai sword, causing both Z.W.E.I and Siegfried to have second opinions and once again entrust the blade to Patroklos. Afterwards Patroklos had a vision of seeing his mother (who was actually Soul Calibur in disguise), and sought guidance to save his sister. Elysium told Patroklos to seek out Ivy Valentine, who in turn told Patroklos to locate Leixia and Xiba, the wielders of the holy artifacts Kali-Yuga and the Dvapara-Yuga. After bringing the treasures back to Ivy, the alchemist used the artifacts to awaken Soul Calibur's full power. Patroklos then tracked down his sister, who fully transformed into a monster and was in the process of devouring souls to feed Soul Edge. Patroklos battled his sister and defeated, but before he could save her from the cursed sword's influence, Soul Calibur unleashed its true power and crystallized Pyrrha's body, seemingly killing her and destroying Soul Edge in the process. Elysium thanked Patroklos for finally bringing peace to the world, before the boy was suddenly teleported to the Astral Chaos, there he learned he met the Edge Master, who told him that the spirit sword was not what it seemed, before being sent back in time when Soul Calibur was fully awakened. Patroklos confronted Elysium once more, who tell him sternly that Soul Edge and its host must be destroyed no matter what, but Patroklos protested that he wanted to save Pyrrha, not kill her. Angered, Soul Calibur turned antagonistic, deeming Patroklos unworthy to wield her and banished him to the Astral Chaos for eternity. While trapped in the Astral Chaos, Patroklos revisited the Edge Master, who advised him that Soul Calibur should not wield him, but that he should wield Soul Calibur. Taking the advice seriously, Patroklos was returned back to the real world to confronted a malfested Pyrrha once more. Patroklos defeated his sister again, but this time, he stop Soul Calibur from killing her before it had the chance, angered, Soul Calibur crystallized Patroklos. Upon awaking, Patroklos found himself inside a Utopia resembling Mount Olympus, their an enraged Elysium demanded that he hand over his body so that she could use it destroy Soul Edge, killing Pyrrha should it succeed. Realizing that his mother would never do such a thing, Patroklos learned that who he thought was the spirit of his mother was not his mother at all, have refused to let such a being killed his beloved sister. Patroklos battled Elysium, and managed to defeat her, causing her to gradually disintegrate in the process. Patroklos then returned to the real world, before not without saying "Good-bye, Mother." to the imposter. Afterwards, Patroklos and Pyrrha dropped both legendary swords, which had both fallen inactive following the two major battles, the two siblings then deemed the swords too dangerous for the world to use and left the swords on the ground before leaving, finally reunited. Following the ending, the two swords return to Astral Chaos once more... Soulcalibur VI In an alternate timeline, Soul Calibur is once again heroic, with Xianghua using the sword's true form to destroy Nightmare in his true form Inferno during the climax of the main campaign. In the Libra of Souls campaign, the protagonist gain the will to summon Soul Calibur to kill Azwel and stop the Ultimate Seed if their alignment leans towards good. Navigation Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Soul Calibur Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Antagonists Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Elementals Category:Possessors Category:Lethal Category:Control Freaks Category:Extremists Category:On & Off Category:Fallen Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Outright Category:Related to Villain Category:Genderless Category:Contradictory Category:Grey Zone Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Anti Hero Category:Successful Category:Mysterious Category:Rogues Category:False Antagonist Category:Titular Category:Archenemy